MapleClan
Welcome to MapleClan! This Clan is owned by Misty Fern. Please leave a request with the following information in comments to join: :Eye color: :Pelt description: :Personality: :Family: :Rank: Clans we Roleplay with *CloudClan *LeafClan Current events *It is New-leaf *MapleClan is being threatened by a pack of rogues that want to take over the forest *Autumnbreeze just became a warrior *Badgerpaw, Ivypaw and Antpaw are the newest apprentices in the Clan Description In the midst of a beautiful maple forest lies MapleClan. Their hearts are kind and caring. They all have very warm relationships between each other. These cats are just pure good, but they will fight if needed. Territory In the middle of the great maple forest is their camp, an open clearing surrounded by maples. It's well protected by a forest that surrounds it. Camp: The MapleClan camp is a grassy open clearing bordered by tall maples and a smooth boulders. Medicine Cat Den: A small space under three great long, flat boulders. Leader's Den: Hollow under a slanting boulder, protected by bushes. Warrior's Den: In the middle of many ferns and bushes. Apprentince's Den: Inside a thick and wide Maple stump Elder's Den: Semi open cave created by a few boulders, with many ferns inside. Deputy's Den: Very similar to the leader's den, except smaller. Next to leader's den. Members Leader: :Maplestar - pretty dark golden she cat with deep green eyes and a small spot of white on her chest. She is caring and protective for her Clan. Currently has six lives. (Mate: Tigerblaze) (Misty) Deputy: :Silverleaf - beautiful silver she cat with green eyes. She is caring, but very loyal and respectful. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat: :Stormpelt - blue-gray tom with caring, ice-blue eyes. He is fun to be around and is a natural mentor. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Honeyflower - white she cat with ginger patches and honey colored eyes. She is nice, and very shy. (Daughter of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) Warriors: :Dappleleaf - light brown she-cat with dapples of darker brown and green eyes. She is fierce and loyal to the death. (Emberstar) :Thornberry - light brown tabby tom with green eyes. His facade is one of carelessness and sarcasm, but when his loved ones are threatened or hurt, he will do anything to get revenge for them. (Mate: Goldencloud) (Emberstar) :Pricklefur ' - gray tabby tom with pale white stripes, messy fur, and ice-green eyes. He is strict and fierce, but can be caring and sympathetic. (Emberstar) ::'Apprentice, Antpaw :Pantherfang - large, muscular, thick-furred, glossy, jet-black tom with barely visible spots of lighter black, a long, thick tail, unusually long canine teeth, and large, clear, golden eyes. He is stubborn, strict, and fearless. (Mate: Wolfsong) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Bluepaw :Brackentail - brown tom with white paws and chest. He is loyal and fierce, but he is also nice. (Son of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) ::Apprentice, Ivypaw :Hollystream - dark tortoisehell she-cat with green eyes. (Starshine) :Silentbird - young, graceful, pure white she-cat with short, soft fur, a long, bushy tail, long legs, a pink nose, and unusual lavender eyes. She is caring and a great hunter. (Wolfspirit) :Pinefang - large, strong, dusky brown tom with a long tail, a small black nose, thick fur, unusually long, thorn sharp claws, and forest-green eyes. He is loyal and stubborn. (Wolfspirit) :Oakstorm - large, battle-scarred, thick-furred, reddish-brown tom with broad shoulders, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Badgerpaw :Newtfang - red she-cat with black patches, a long, thin tail, and amber eyes. She is outgoing, fun-loving, and acts like a kit, but is also very hardworking. (Emberstar) :[[Nightwater|'Nightwater']] - black tom with a slightly lighter mottled pelt, a telltale patch of fur that sticks up on his back, and green eyes. He is quite often alone because he isn't friendly, but when it comes to defending his Clan, he will die for it. (Emberstar) :Lightfur - beautiful pale gray she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and stunning blue eyes. She is blunt, straightforward, and honest, and is loyal to her friends and Clan. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Sunpaw :Autumnbreeze - beautiful dark brown she-cat with long legs and long fur, with calico markings all over it. She has bright green eyes, and she is sharp-tongued, fierce, fearless and extremely intelligent, she has a great sense of smell and scent, and can run extremely fast. (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Ravenpaw :Wolfsong - pretty, thick-furred gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and tail-tip, a long, bushy tail, thorn-sharp claws, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn, loyal, and caring. (Mate: Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) :Turtledove - slender, pretty, off-white she-cat with a tortoiseshell-spotted back and head, bright green eyes, and a black-and-white striped patch on the left side of her neck. She's always wanted a mate. (Wolfspirit) :Snakefang - black tom with green eyes. He is nice, yet sometimes yells, and is sarcastic a lot. He will always eats adders if they're available. He is in love with Wolfsong, but nobody notices. (Quamalamalam) :Mistybreeze - beautiful light and dark gray mottled she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. She is pround, and fierce. She I'll protect her clan to the end. She has an unnoticeable crush on Foxblaze. (Mate: Foxblaze) (Berryheart) ::Apprentice, Sagepaw :Foxblaze - tom cat with orange thick fur, black furry legs and a white chin. (Mate: Mistybreeze) (Dawn) :Solarflash - long-legged, massive, handsome golden-brown tom with thick fur, like a mane, and dark brown tabby stripes, with a white-tipped tail, paws, nose, and sparkling green eyes. He is easy going, sweet and rather docile for his massive stature. (Prowllu) :Redfire - ginger she-cat. She is energetic and enthusiastic. (Potatoes) :Coyotescar - golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. He is fierce and quick to fight. (Potatoes) Apprentices: :Sunpaw - pale ginger she-cat with white paws, a white tip of tail, and green eyes. She is friendly and curious, and is an excellent fighter. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Lightfur :Bluepaw - large and muscular blue tom with black tabby stripes and clear amber eyes, a long scar from ear to shoulder on his right side and long thorn sharp teeth and claws. He's a great fighter, loyal, strong, willing to speak out for what's right, and willing to do anything to protect his Clanmates. (Berryheart) ::Mentor, ''' Pantherfang :Antpaw' - small, sleek, reddish-brown tom with black ears, a long tail, and bright amber eyes. He is stubborn and caring. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Pricklefur :'Ivypaw' - sleek, slender, pure white she-cat with pale gray tabby patches, a long tail, small paws, and deep blue eyes. She is fearless and proud. (Daughter of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Brackentail :'Badgerpaw' - large, muscular, glossy black tom with white badger-like markings, a short tail, thick fur, and dark amber eyes. He is stubborn and brave. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) ::'Mentor,' Oakstorm :'Ravenpaw''' - small black tom with small white paws with light green-blue eyes. He is very quiet and keeps to himself most of the time, but he loves to play with the kits and talk to the queens. (Frostyness) ::Mentor, Autumnbreeze :Sagepaw - calico she-cat with green eyes. She is closed off and doesn't talk to many people. (Stardapple) ::Mentor, Mistybreeze :Foxpaw - orange tom with a very bushy tail. He is nice, but does not like fighting. (Stardapple) ::Mentor, Undecided Queens: :Goldencloud - light gold she-cat with subtle dark brown stripes and green eyes. She is fierce and is very protective of her mate and Clan. (Mate: Thornberry) (Emberstar) :Sunleaf - golden tabby with light blue-green eyes and a black tailtip and ear tips. She is funny, fierce for her kit, and sweet. (Berryheart) :Fernleaf - grey she-cat with darker grey dapples. She is kind and gentle, heavily expecting kits. She refuses to tell her mate. (Mate: Unknown) (Potatoes) Kits: :Rosekit ' - light brown she-cat with a red-brown tail and green eyes. She is quiet, shy, and intelligent. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Quickkit ' - gray tom with white paws, a black patch on his hind right paw, straight, short, whiskers, and blue eyes. He is very fast, loyal, and funny. (Son of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Applekit ' - light ginger she-cat with brown tips of ears, a golden tail, and a patch of red near the base of her tail, and green eyes. She is loud, rowdy, not afraid to get dirty, and honest. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Raccoonkit - gray tom that looks like a raccoon, with amber eyes. He is proud and easily offended. (Son of Sunleaf) (Icefern) Elders: :Bluefrost - small, slender, blue-gray she-cat with long legs, a short tail, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn and strong. She and her mate, Crowtalon, often join patrols. (Mate: Crowtalon) (Wolfspirit) :Crowtalon - large, battle-scarred, jet-black tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is clever and brave, and often joins patrols. (Mate: Bluefrost) (Wolfspirit) :Starlingclaw - copper colored tom with amber eyes and white chest and muzzle. He is strong and brave. He may be an elder, but if needed to, he would fight for his Clan. He is Bluepaw's foster father. (Mate: Robinclaw) (Berryheart) :Robinfur - gray-black she-cat with a reddish brown chest and brown eyes. She is intelligent and fast. She has led cats away from places being so fast and full of tireless energy. She is Bluepaw's foster mother. (Mate: Starlingclaw) (Berryheart) :::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Loners: :Ace - huge, heavily-scarred black-and-white tom with shaggy fur, blood-stained claws, and icy blue eyes. He lives in a barn at the edge of MapleClan territory, but he once belonged to a group of rogues. (Wolfspirit) Rogues: :Fang - massive white tom with a jet-black tail and amber eyes. He is cruel and calculating, and is merciless. He is the leader of a pack of rogues near MapleClan, and is well respected by them. (Emberstar) :Crow - jet-black tom with glossy fur, a scarred pelt, nicked ears, and dark blue eyes. He is endlessly loyal and quite obedient and docile, yet tries to lead the rogues himself. (Emberstar) :Thorn - battle scarred, small yet strong tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. She can act superior to others and thinks she's the best, and is very proud. She is agressive and cruel at battle, but always obedient to her leader, Fang. (Daughter of Fang) (Misty) :Thunder - big sized tabby tom, thick long fur, with a short tail and ice blue eyes. He is stubborn and skilled at battle. (Misty) :Tigerblaze - massive, dark brown tabby tom with thick, glossy fur, a paler muzzle, chest, and underbelly, a long, thick tail, and amber eyes. Former MapleClan warrior. (Wolfspirit) :Tigerlily -''' stunningly beautiful she-cat with a glossy, smooth ginger pelt, flecks of darker ginger, icy blue eyes, long legs, and thick fur. She is intelligent and stubborn, and not afraid to go against Fang's orders if she believes in what she's doing. (Daughter of Fang) (Wolfspirit) :'''Spider - skinny, long-legged black tom with a long, thin tail, thorn-sharp claws, and icy blue eyes. (Wolf) Kittypets: RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- Her apprentice looked at her before getting up and stretching. "We'll be having an assessment today- just to see how much you know, so no pressure or anything." Autumnbreeze meowed as the young tom followed her into the middle of camp. She looked a bit nervous, and spoke rather unsurely of herself- first time mentor jitters. The young tom had been given to her yesterday, and she had decided they'd start today. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 16:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stormpelt gasped softly, then nodded, turning his head to face Honeyflower. "Let's leave as soon as I finish sorting these herbs. It shouldn't take long." ~~ "Thornberry, can you join a border patrol with Pinefang, Coyotescar, and Solarflash?" Silverleaf called to him as soon as she exited Maplestar's den. "The rogue border, if you could." "Of course," he answered, and padded to the warriors' den to retrieve Coyotescar and Solarflash, since Pinefang had heard the order. Once the four toms were gathered together, they set off towards the rogue border with Pinefang in the lead. Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 18:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "When can I be an apprentice?" Raccoonkit asked Sunleaf, feeling he was about ready. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:38, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hmph," Quickkit muttered, glaring at Raccoonkit. "We're older than him. We should be made apprentices first." ~~ When Thornberry's patrol reached the rogue border, he sniffed the air. "Rogue scent. Fresh," he reported, narrowing his eyes. Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 19:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We'll need to tell the mentors to keep the apprentices off this border," Solarflash meowed, his eyes slits as he scanned the tree line for unfamiliar pelts. "I'm sure we have- but a reminder would be best." the tom added, sniffing around the border for any signs of invasion. ~~ Ravenpaw nodded, gulping a bit as his mentor explained his tasks- try to catch some prey, and then she would lead him to a special place where he would be left to figure out his way to camp. Of course, Autumnbreeze would be watching him the whole time and would perhaps help him a bit if he was lost, but she was curious as to his own abilities. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornberry nodded in agreement to Solarflash's statement. "If an apprentice comes here without their mentor, who knows what Fang's rogues may do to them." Sliding his eyes from side to side, he mewed, "But there's still the matter of these rogues right now... Their scent is fresh." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:41, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Should we follow it?" Solarflash asked, his green eyes narrowed. As soon as he said that, Ravenpaw came barelling through the bushes, landing on his rump. Autumnbreeze stepped out of the treeline daintly. "Ravenpaw!" she sighed, watching the apprentice get back to his paws. "I swear I saw a rabbit-" He had strayed over the border, and a massive tom had appeared. "Ravenpaw!" Autumnbreeze yelped, leaping towards the young apprentice. (Gotta have some excitement.) ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 15:21, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yus~) Thornberry's eyes widened. "Ravenpaw, stop!" But the black apprentice had already crossed the scent line, and ran straight into the tom. Thornberry realized with a jolt that the tom had a black tail - a sign that this was certainly Fang, leader of the deadly rogues. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:41, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, look here.. You've crossed the border." Fang purred. Autumnbreeze leaped in front of her young apprentice, her fur bushed out as she shoved him over the border. "And another ''tresspasser right under my nose." He said, a glint in his eyes as he unsheathed his claws. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 16:00, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I'm sorry for not roleplay my character ;~; like at all..) Ravenpaws eyes widened as he backed up slowly, his ears flattened to his head as he looked up at Fang, his legs trembling. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just couldn't stop myself and i slipped over the border. It wont happen again I promise!" ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- "No, it's too late. An apology won't get him anywhere," Thornberry muttered, his heart beating wildly. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.]] 23:49, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Get behind me," Autumnbreeze ordered, her thorn-sharp claws sliding out as she narrowed her eyes at the bigger tom. Ravenpaw obliged, racing behind his mentor, still wide-eyed. "You'll have to go through me, to get to Ravenpaw." She challenged bravely, hoping that her speed would be enough to beat him. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:27, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ravenpaw had his body as close as possible to the ground without touching it as he peeked over at the tom from behind his mentor. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Fang snorted, and flicked his paw at the she-cat, who darted out of the way quickly, before scooting underneath him and trying to kick him off balance. He came crashing down, his paws on her side, before she surged up to meet him in a furious tangle of claws and teeth. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:38, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No!" Thornberry launched himself across the border at the battling cats and swatted Fang away with a mighty blow. Despite the strength in the hit, Fang quickly stood back up, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Another cat come to fight me? What do you think I am, an apprentice that's hardly been trained?" [[User:Emberstar23|'''Ember]] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:29, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- I need to help some way! It's my fault after all..' Ravenpaw though before looking up "D-do I go get help?" he asked his mentor quietly as he stood up on shakey legs. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Autumnbreeze let out a low growl. "You're just a big bully." She hissed under her breath. "Ravenpaw, you need to get behind and stay behind Solarflash, Coyotescar and Pinefang." Her claws dug into the soil as she regained her balance. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 17:28, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ravenpaw slowly backed away and went behind the other warriors and peeked his head around them to see what was happening. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Thornberry took a step closer to Fang. "Why are your trying to hurt MapleClan?" he growled, fury boiling inside his belly. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember]] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 23:34, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeyflower helped Stormpelt finish sorting the herbs, and then strted off the the Starledge. "Should we ask StarClan about the rogues?" Honeyflower asked her mentor when they were out in the forest. She knew it was a obvious answer, and felt like a kit asking it. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 14:31, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Definitely," Stormpelt answered. "We need to know what we will do about them." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 04:42, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I-I just have a feeling that fighting isn't the answer to everything with the rogues." she suggested to her mentor "I know they're violent and battle seems like the only answer, but..." Honeyflower looked up to see her mentor's expression. ~~ Brackentail went out of the camp with Pricklefur, Pantherfang, and Turtledove. With all the preperation to attack the rogues, the hunting patrols had been reduced, and the fresh-kill pile was running low. Silverleaf had sent them on a hunting patrol near the stream, a good hunting area. --MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler 12:45, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stormpelt sighed, lowering his head slightly. "You're correct, Honeyflower. Fighting isn't always the answer. But sometimes it's the only way to resolve problems like this." ~~ "Finally, we're able to hunt instead of constantly do border patrols," Pricklefur muttered. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.]] 21:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeyflower nodded her head slowly "I wish it wasn't," she replied "Anyway, I do hope our warrior ancestors give us some useful advice." ~~ Brackentail agreed with Pricklefur "Between planning attacks and defending the borders, it's like every cat forgets that we need to fill our bellies too!" MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler'' 22:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fang let out a purr, and slipped back into his part of the forest after flicking his tail. A group of cats melted out into the clearing. ~~ The patrol returned to the camp, most of the warriors bleeding, a terrified Ravenpaw following, even the apprentice was not without a wound. Solarflash was helping Autumnbreeze, and Pinefang was helping Thornberry. "Ravenpaw needs to be seen to," she muttered, blinking the blood from her eyes as she stumbled towards the medicine den. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:41, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "But Stormpelt and Honeyflower have already left for the Starledge!" Thornberry exclaimed, coughing. Pinefang shifted his shoulder so that Thornberry could readjust himself after his coughing bout. [[User:Emberstar23|'''Ember]] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 23:26, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Then we'll have to wait it out," Autumnbreeze decided, using her paw as she cleaned up her normally pristine pelt. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:24, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Silverleaf bounded into camp, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of the bloodied cats. "What-what in StarClan's name happened?" I was only away for a few minutes! How could this have happened in such a short time? [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 23:36, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Autumnbreeze looked up from her licking, feeling a bit faint. "Fang decided that he was going to hurt Ravenpaw for accidentally crossing the border. I shouldn't of let him go anywhere near the rogue border, with all the commotion, but he was eager and I warned him, I did- but he was so sure that he could get it.." she took a deep breath, doing the normal thing she does when she freaks out- lashing her tail around and swininging her ears and head back and forth. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:03, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornberry watched his former apprentice explain with no reaction to her swinging of ears, head, and tail; he had witnessed this many a time when he was her mentor. Silverleaf, although, looked a little strangely at Autumnbreeze before replying. "Oh, dear... I'll have to tell Maplestar about this event. We may have to fight them again, if they won't stop hurting our cats..." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:56, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I think we can at least get the bleeding to stop," Solarflash meowed, tilting his head. "Do we have any cobwebs?" Autumnbreeze was grumbling under her breath, her anxiety only showing through the twitching of her ears. "I don't like this, Thornberry." She muttered, flicking her tail. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes, please do. I'll help." Without another word, the deputy vanished into the medicine den and reappeared carrying cobwebs. "Neither do I," he responded in a low voice. "MapleClan will be forced to fight, and then what about us and Nightwater? We'll probably have to use our powers to defeat the rogues once and for all, but I'm still not completely sure..." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 00:51, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We need to find a way to talk to StarClan." she decided, her eyes narrowed at the sky. "I'm not afraid to fight." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 11:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ravenpaw was pawing at the ground, his head down and ears flattened against his head "I-I'm really sorry Autumnbreeze." he mewed softly to his mentor, his tail laying flat out behind him. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Autumnbreeze licked his ear affectionately. "It's alright, Ravenpaw. If you're alright for now, go take a nap for awhile, and you have tomorrow off." she ordered, giving him a symphathetic gaze from her soft green eyes. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:22, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornberry watched him go, feeling sympathy for the apprentice. "I'm not afraid to fight, either," he replied. "But thinking about casualties we might have worries me..." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 04:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "There is always that issue," Autumnbreeze said darkly. "should we tell Maplestar of the prophecy?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 16:04, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornberry inhaled sharply. "We may have to. The prophecy could be our only chance of winning a final fight with the rogues." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 17:30, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Shall we gather Nightwater then?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:21, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeyflower arrived at the starlededge with her mentor. The moon shone bright in the sky. "Shall we begin the riual?" Honeyflower asked Stormpelt. MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler'' 00:30, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I do believe so," Thornberry meowed. Autumnbreeze flicked her tail, trotting away with a slight limp, towards their deputy. "Have you seen Nightwater?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:44, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I think he's out hunting. What do you need him for?" Silverleaf asked mildly, but curiously. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 02:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Mom? Has it been two moons yet?" Raccoonkit asked Sunleaf. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 02:44, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I- We- Me and Thornberry, we need him. We're going to speak with Maplestar about something important- do you know where he went?" She tilted her head to the side, her green eyes watching Silverleaf carefully. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ah, sorry, that I can't tell you," Silverleaf apologized. "I only saw him walk out of camp. I didn't see the direction he was going in." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 23:58, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That furball.. Thank you, anyways, Silverleaf!" Autumnbreeze meowed, heading for the tunnel, before stopping in her tracks. "Thornberry! Come on, we have to go find him!" She called, peeping her tortoiseshell head out of the tunnel. (I'm thinking about having Autumnbreeze meet her father for the first time. Thoughts?) ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:07, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (That would be a nice plot twist.) Thornberry trotted over to his apprentice, and the pair set off into the forest in search of Nightwater. ~~ Nightwater sat at the base of a tree, looking into the sky. It's really weird that I just have these quiet moments... [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 23:24, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- A brown tabby, with dark white patches on his fur stepped out in front of Nightwater. He smelled and looked just like Autumnbreeze- so much that any cat would mistake him for the she-cat. He looked timid, but curiously determined. ~~ "I think I can smell him." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:15, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightwater sensed a cat entering his quiet spot, and immediately snapped out of his reverie. He viewed the newcomer with disdain, and asked in his usual rude manner, "What do you want?" ~~ "Me too," Thornberry agreed. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 23:41, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Autumnbreeze trotted into the clearing, flicking her tail, then stopping as she saw the other tom in the clearing. The two looked overly similar- pelt color, besides her calico markings, that is. "Autumn?" The tom's voice cracked slightly, his amber eyes barring into Autumnbreeze's. She looked shocked, her neck and back hair rising. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:20, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightwater tilted his head. "Okay. First of all, I want to know why you two are here -" Nightwater gestured to Thornberry and Autumnbreeze with his tail. "- and second of all, who are you?" His tail whisked over to point at the newcomer who had strangely called Autumnbreeze Autumn. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 04:32, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "My name is Allen... I... I came to find my daughter, Autumn." Allen twitched, holding the same courageous, stubborn glare at all of them that Autumnbreeze was known for. "We came to get you, so we could go and talk to Maplestar..." Autumnbreeze stammered, watching the tom cat, who was transfixed with her. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 15:43, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why do we need to talk to Maplestar?" Nightwater asked, a hint of annoyance at not being in the know in his voice. Then, what the strange cat had said sunk in, and Nightwater raised an eyebrow. (Can cats do that? Idk XD) "Your daughter is Autumnbreeze?" [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:47, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Clans Category:Roleplay